Korra Fair
by WeightlessWriter
Summary: A story of falling in love with the wrong person, and realizing the right one has been there all along. Makorra AU, based on Sabrina (starring Audrey Hepburn)
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be based off Sabrina Fair, the one with Audrey Hepburn. It's an AU, and I think it'll be super cute.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful house. It was the Sato Mansion. The Sato's had vast estates and businesses in the automobile industry. On their estate where they lived, they had an indoor pool and an outdoor pool. They had an indoor tennis court and a driving range to test their automobiles. Their house had dozens of bedrooms with a fireplace in every one. The Sato estate also had a large garage with six different satomobiles in it. The Satos had, among their many servants and gardeners, a chauffeur by the name of Tonraq. And Tonraq had a daughter by the name of Korra, who lived above the garage. Tonraq was a good chauffeur and the Sato's loved him dearly._

_Mr. Sato had a beautiful Earth Kingdom wife, befitting his wealth. Among his family, he had three children. The eldest, his intelligent and handsome son Mako. Next, his carefree and charming son Bolin. Lastly, his youngest, a beautiful and elegant girl named Asami._

_Korra was 14 on that fateful night. The night she watched from a nearby tree as a party went on at the Sato's large estate, and Bolin was the star. But Bolin was preoccupied with a voluptuous actress by the name of Ginger. They giggled and flirted throughout the evening until Bolin had her pressed up against a wall._

"_Are you going to kiss me?" Ginger giggled._

_Korra hated girls who giggled._

_Bolin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll tell you what," he said, leaning in. "I'll get some champagne and meet you at the indoor tennis court. You slip away first, and I'll be there soon," taking a step back, nonchalantly heading towards the bar. Ginger giggled as she all but strutted towards the tennis court. Bolin pocketed two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne, whistling as he left the party. Korra hopped down from the tree as he passed by. Bolin started as he heard her, but chuckled when he saw that it was only a shy girl of 14._

"_Oh, it's only you Korra. I thought I heard somebody"_

"_Yes," she said simply, hoping for him to say more. But Bolin kept walking towards the tennis court, a tune on his lips. _

_Korra followed Bolin, trailing after the 17 year old boy she loved like a lost puppy. He entered the court and she watched from the window, noticing Ginger's beautiful red dress that showed off her curves and maturity. Korra looked down at her simple blue dress in dismay, realizing that she would never look like Ginger. Bolin took a step towards Ginger, handing her a champagne flute. The couple giggled, smiling at each other. After a moment of sipping their champagne they set their glasses down, Bolin offering his hand to Ginger. She took it and he pulled her close in a waltz as the music from the party drifted over to them. _

_Korra ran back to her room, fumbling from all the hurt to see clearly. She ran into her father moments before reaching her door, tears streaming down her face. Her Father grasped her by her shoulder, heartbroken at her tears._

"_There, there, now Korra. It's a good thing the White Lotus is taking you to train you tomorrow." Tonraq looked towards the tennis court knowingly. "Darling, Bolin isn't yours. It's better that you move on now and save yourself heartache. Don't reach for the moon, child."_

"_He's with Ginger. She giggles. I hate girls that giggle like that all the time," she spitefully, feeling the water in the nearby pond freeze at its edges._

_Tonraq smoothed his daughters hair, hating the boy just a bit for his careless attitude. "You hate every girl that Bolin looks at. I only hope where you're going is far enough," he said thoughtfully. "Now go pack your things, I'm going to bed. And don't forget your passport for tomorrow, it'll make the white lotus' lives easier with your travels." With that, Tonraq headed up to his room above the garage. Korra waited a moment before heading to her adjacent room, fumbling with what she had already packed for her travels. She stopped, tears gathering in her eyes._

_She headed towards her desk, and pulling out the parchment, she wrote hastily._

_Dear Father,_

_I don't want to train to be the Avatar._

_In Truth, I want to die._

_Please forgive me for what I'm going to do._

_P.S. Don't invite Bolin to my funeral, he probably wouldn't even cry._

_Korra folded the letter and headed towards her father's door. She slid it under when she heard him snoring, and headed towards the garage. She opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind her. One by one she turned on the engine's of each vehicle, feeling the adrenaline in her veins. After turning on the last engine she prayed the noise wouldn't wake her father. She gazed at the moon out the window as her lungs began to fill. She choked and spluttered, beginning to regret her decision._

"_What, in the name of Agni is going on here?" called a familiar voice from the opening garage door. "Tonraq? Tonraq, are you in here?" the voice said worriedly._

_Korra flushed and slid to the ground, rolling under a nearby car. She didn't need Mako finding out about her emotional escapade, her would only tease her or something of the like. She tried to travel to the next car while Mako was busy turning off the engines, but he caught sight of her before she could get to her destination._

"_Who's there?" his voice agitated, but filled with concern. He took a step towards Korra as she tried to slide back under the vehicle._

"_Come out of there," he commanded. Korra stood up, coughing all the while. "Come here," he said. "What were you doing?"_

_She coughed again, "I was checking the spark plugs for my father," she hurriedly. She coughed again and Mako took a step toward her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the garage._

"_What is the matter with you? Haven't you heard of Carbon Monoxide Poisoning? You'd think a Chauffeur's daughter would know better," he muttered._

_Korra inhaled deeply, blood rushing to her head. She pitched to one side, her eyes closing. Mako reached out and grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulders. She woke up a minute later. "What happened?" she called softly._

"_You passed out," he said simply. He deposited her on the doorstep to her room, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder as she swayed a bit._

_He bit his lip, unsure of how to continue. "Does your father know about you looking for sparkplugs?" he said carefully._

_Korra shook her head immediately, "No! I wanted to surprise him, please don't tell him," she pleaded with him._

_Mako looked at her doubtfully, but nodded regardless. "Just, be more careful," he said softly, as he looked at the slight girl in front of him. She was six years his junior, practically a child, yet she was going away in the morning to train. She would grow up so much in that time. _

"_Well, goodnight, and thank you for your help," Korra said quickly, closing her door behind her. She sank on her bed in defeat and resumed her earlier packing._

_Mako headed back to his home, noticing the faint lights on in the tennis courts. He shook his head at his brothers antics. _

What do you guys think? Is it worth Continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm posting a new chapter so soon. So if you haven't seen Sabrina, check it out, it's great! The last chapter was all in italics because it's more of a prologue than anything else. The rest of the story is set about five or six years later, with Korra as a fully realized avatar, Bolin a thrice divorced playboy, Mako, business extraordinaire, and Asami doing whatever she does.

Mako always enjoyed his drive to work in the mornings. He used the time to make phone calls and plan his day in relative peace and calm while Tonraq drove. The two men rarely spoke, but today was a little different. After making a few calls, Mako remembered that Tonraq's daughter would be returning from the White Lotus soon.

Mako shut off his phone, looking towards the front of the car. "So how is your daughter, Tonraq?" he asked politely.

"She still loves him," he muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Mako asked, unsure of what he had said.

"Nothing," Tonraq replied. "She's doing well, she loves her training with the White Lotus, but she said she'll be coming home soon since she's almost done."

"I see," Mako said, dialing another number on his phone. "That'll be nice for you to see her again."

Tonraq nodded, his eyes still on the road. He heard Mako's steady voice admonishing Bolin for not being at work in several weeks and reminding him of where the office was and when work started. Tonraq had to bite by a sigh at the young Sato's refusal to grow up.

After dropping off Mako at work, Tonraq made the usual drive home, picking up his newest letter from Korra on the way. He read her letter to the other servants.

Like most of Korra's letters, this one contained plenty of references to Bolin, much to the dismay of the other servants. Yes, despite all her time away, Korra was still hung up on the boy from her past. The unattainable boy.

This letter was a little different, however, because it contained information of her arrival.

_You'll find me very much changed, _she wrote. _You probably won't even recognize the sophisticated young woman and powerful Avatar that I have become. Don't worry about picking me up until I get to the station around 4. I'll have to come find you since you won't even know who I am!_

Tonraq smiled at his daughter's silly antics, eager to have her home again.

0000000000000000000

Bolin's drive in the countryside was everything he could hope for; fast and free. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't really care. After his engagement to Eska was announced by Mako to bring more money to the company, Bolin wanted to be anywhere but home. He drove near the station when a figure stopped him in his tracks. He reversed his satomobile just in time, catching the eye of a beautiful woman.

Her hair was full and hung in thick, loose curls. She had bright blue eyes and was obviously around twenty years old. She held an air of sophistication and power that few women could pull off easily. She wore a dark blue dress with silver threading and a white scarf, setting off her eyes. Bolin stopped the car, looking at her with a free and easy smile.

"Are you waiting for someone, Miss?" Bolin flashed her a smile, getting out of his car to approach her.

"Yes, my Father is supposed to pick me up, but I think something must've happened," she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Bolin's smile widened further. "Well that's my good fortune. May I offer you a ride?"

Korra nodded, and Bolin reached for her luggage, stowing it in his trunk. He opened the door for the girl, allowing her to slide in gracefully. He went around at sat in the expensive leather furnishings, comfortable in his surroundings. "So," he started. "What's your name, Miss?"

Korra tried not to snort at his obvious confusion. "You don't know?" she asked, just a trace of hurt evident in her voice.

Bolin quirked an eyebrow at her. "Am I supposed to know?"

She laughed lightly. "No, come to think of it, you're not supposed to know."

Bolin started the car and began driving. "Where to?"

"Hill Ridge," she said pleasantly.

"Hill Ridge? No way, I live there. I thought I knew every pretty girl that lived near me, but I guess I missed one."

Korra wondered at how long she could keep this guessing game going. "Yes, I suppose you did," she happily.

"I know," Bolin said suddenly. "I've seen you with your father. Are you General Hasook's daughter?"

Korra giggled. "No, my Father works in - automobiles."

"Oh really," he said. "Which ones?"

"Mostly Satomobiles," she said mysteriously.

"You're really not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Not a chance. I'm having far too much fun." Korra watched the countryside pass her, feeling so at home. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the one where Bolin realized what he had been missing out on. "Just through that arch and into the garage."

Bolin drove dutifully, racking his brain trying to remember this girl. He took in his surroundings as he pulled into the garage. "What a minute, I live here!"

"Hello, neighbor!" she said cheerfully, opening her car door. Bolin opened his, confusion evident on his face.

"Korra!" her father called, racing towards her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, I ended up having to drive Mr. Mako back late, I was just on my way over. But it seems you made it back alright," he said, with a glance over to Bolin.

Bolin's face went white, then he laughed out loud. "Oh, it's Korra! How are you Korra?"

Korra blushed slightly, turning towards Bolin. "Rather well as you can see." Mako walked out from the garage, noting the scene around him. Bolin grasped Mako's shoulders while Korra spoke to her father.

"It's Korra, can you believe it! The little girl that used to follow us around, climbing trees and stumbling over herself. And look at her now, what a beautiful woman," Bolin said, his eyes straying to Korra.

"Careful Bo, the last 'beautiful woman' you saw cost the family a lot of money. And need I remind you of your engagement," Mako said seriously.

Bolin nodded, a serious look covering his face. "I remember," he said quietly. He then headed over to Korra. "So what are you doing tonight, Korra?" he asked flirtatiously. Tonraq was unloading Korra's luggage and taking it upstairs so Korra could talk to her friends.

"I don't know, Bolin. Did you have anything in mind?" she said with a smile.

Bolin nodded. "How about you come to a party my family's throwing tonight? It'll almost be like it's in your honor, since you've just arrived and all."

Korra answered promptly. "That sounds great, Bolin. I have just the dress to wear," she said, her eyes wide.

Bolin chuckled, reaching for her hand. He pulled it up and kissed it softly. "It's a date then," and he strutted away, whistling quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Don't worry, it is Makorra! But the story has to start somewhere ;)

Korra stood just atop the staircase, waiting to step into the light and descend. Her heart hammered in her chest and she held back the impulse to turn around. After all, Bolin was down there.

And so she stepped into the light.

She stood atop the stairs for a moment, trying to find Bolin in the crowd. What she didn't anticipate was attracting other eyes in the process. Men turned from their partners during the waltz to gape at the girl in the soft blue sleeveless dress, with the cerulean eyes to match. Korra smiled graciously, hoping that Bolin was among her admirers. And he was.

Bolin had stopped mid-step, much to his partner's dismay. Eska was unaware of the distraction of Korra's arrival and assumed that Bolin had merely missed a step, such was her nature.

Korra stepped down the long staircase, noticing that Bolin was clearly in the middle of something. Almost immediately after reaching the bottom, she was swarmed by admirers asking for her identity.

Bolin saw this happen and a plan hatched in his mind. "Would you like a drink, Eska?" he asked politely, his eyes straying to Korra.

"Of course, my turtleduck. I shall go fetch one myself," she said with an independent toss of her head, and headed towards the refreshments in the other room. Bolin sighed in relief at his fiancee's willingness to believe him to be well intended. Bolin took the opportunity of her absence to stride over to Korra, who was chatting animatedly with her many admirers. Bolin offered her his hand and she took it immediately. He pulled her away, putting his other hand around her waist. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head near his shoulder, trying to indiscreetly breathe him in. He smelt like the earth and freshly cut grass.

They swayed with the music until Bolin maneuvered her near a corner. Korra looked up and smiled.

Bolin smiled back charmingly and said, "It's so good to see you again, Korra."

"And it's good to see you as well, Bolin." She paused for a moment, her tongue in her cheek. "Are you going to kiss me again?" she asked brazenly.

"Again?" Bolin asked, confusion in his tone, but he still smiled widely.

"Yes," she said certainly. "I was nine and you were teaching me to roller skate. I was trying to go backwards and I leaned back and you kissed me." She smiled serenely at the memory. "I've never forgotten it," she said, her voice soft.

Bolin's heart beat rapidly. He leaned in close to her and said, "Here's what we're going to do-"

Korra jumped in. "I'll sneak out first and head to the indoor tennis court."

"Yes, and-"

"You'll meet me there with champagne and some glasses?"

"Exactly, and then-"

"And the orchestra will play 'isn't it romantic?'" her gaze on his, starry-eyed and with anticipation.

Bolin looked down wryly. "You saw a lot from that tree, didn't you?"

Korra blushed and looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'll slip away now." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd behind her.

Bolin tried not to let a spring in his step show as he headed for the bar. He pocketed two champagne flutes and a bottle of alcohol from the bar while the bartender chuckled knowingly. Bolin turned from the bar, only to run into Mako.

"Hey, bro, what's going on?" Bolin asked cheerfully, before taking in Mako's hard expression. "What is it?"

Mako, looking irritated, pulled Bolin away from the bar. He headed towards his study with Bolin at his heels, spluttering confusedly the entire way. "Mako, I've got someone waiting you know!" he cried indignantly upon entering the study.

Mako shut the door behind him and turned to face his brother. "I'm aware, someone that isn't your fiancee," his voice even.

Bolin's looked surprised, but it didn't shake him. "Then you understand why I need to get out of here."

Mako sat down on the couch, gesturing for his brother to do the same, but Bolin shook his head and remained standing. Mako heaved a sigh at his brother for his inconsiderate behavior. Mr. sato entered from the side door, closing it behind him.

Mako noticed the glasses in the back pockets of Bolin's pants and a plan hatched. Mr. Sato came towards Bolin, almost frothing at the mouth.

"Now I'm not saying all Sato's have been saint," he said, steam practically coming out his ears. "But nobody has acted with the audacity and disrespect that you have shown tonight."

"What do you mean, father?" Bolin asked innocently.

"Nobody makes love to a servant in his mother's house!"

"She's not a servant," Bolin stated heatedly.

"She's a servant's daughter," Mr. Sato retorted evenly. "Frankly, I have too much respect for Tonraq to interfere in his personal life, and I expect you to have the same for his daughter."

"I love her."

Mako remained unsurpised at his brother's confession. He had, in fact, 'loved' many girls. Mako decided to intervene before things took a much worse turn. "Now Father," he said collectedly. "Perhaps Bolin does really love her. This is the twentieth century, after all."

"But what about his engagement to Eska?" he said loudly.

Mako answered calmly. "Dissolve it. It's not the end of the world. Now, why don't you take a seat Bolin?"

"Thanks Mako, you know, sometime I think you're the only one that understands me," he said, sitting down in the nearest chair. A soon as he put his weight on the chair he howled in pain, crushed glass sticking into his rear end. Mako had to stifle a smile at his brother's pain. Mr. Sato called for a doctor, asking Mako to take care of the girl in the tennis court. Mako agreed to do just that, heading for the tennis court.

000000000000000000000

Korra had never felt so happy before. She waited for Bolin in an almost dreamlike state, her limbs filled with energy and excitement. She could hear the orchestra playing distantly and the music had her swirling across the floor in a trance.

"Korra?"

Korra looked towards the doorway, surprised to see Mako instead of Bolin.

"Care to have a drink with me?" Mako asked, holding up two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Korra looked around, hoping Bolin would appear. "Where's Bolin?" she asked.

Mako looked her in the eyes, feeling a surge of protectiveness towards this disappointed girl. "He's being . . . detained. I don't know what you've done to him, but I haven't seen him in such a state since Pabu got caught in that tennis net," he said, handing her a filled glass.

Korra took a sip before responding. "I love him, I've loved him all my life."

Mako's felt a slight ache in his chest at her words, but brushed the feeling off. "Then I suppose there goes the engagement."

Korra looked at him in surprise. "You don't object then?" she said, almost shocked by his statement.

"To you? Of course not. It's like a breath of fresh air coming through this overly mannered house," he said sincerely.

"You're not here to buy me off?" she asked, clearly distrustful of him.

Mako downed the glass before responding. "Of course not, where'd you get an idea like that?"

Korra smiled at Mako, happy to have his support. "In an old story I read. The prince falls in love with a maid and the Prime minister tries to buy her off. He offers her five thousand coins. 'No' she says. 'Ten thousand?' 'No'. Korra loved the old story, though she had never read the end.

"Fifteen thousand coins?" Mako asked jokingly.

"No," Korra teased back.

"Twenty Five thousand Yuans?"

Korra reared her head in his direction, both perplexed and irritated. "How did yuans get into this?"

Mako smiled. "Just trying to make it worth your while. What's a coin worth nowadays? No self-respecting minister offers coins," he said with a chuckle, taking a step closer to korra.

Korra looked down at her drink. "No self-respecting Avatar takes Yuans."

"Good girl," Mako said softly, kissing her on the cheek. He pulled the glass from her hand, setting it down on the ground. They heard strains of 'Isn't it Romantic?' playing in the distance, and their orchestra never disappointed.

"There it is," she said ruefully, gracefully stepping towards the net. "They played this song on my last night here, before I went to the White Lotus. Bolin was in here dancing with another girl. Tonight, I wanted it to be me," she said with a sigh.

Mako took a step towards her, and put his hand on her waist hesitantly. Korra looked at him with her eyes wide, but he took her other hand in his own. "It's all in the family," he insisted.

The music played and Korra saw his amber eyes shine as his usually stoic expression relaxed. They swayed and she leaned into him, trying to pretend it was Bolin she was dancing with. Her head fit on his shoulder near the crook of his neck and she sighed contentedly. He smelt like wood smoke and cinnamon, warm and masculine.

Mako was the first to break the comfortable silence, shattering her illusion. "Korra, if Bolin was here, would you expect him to kiss you?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmm," Korra answered, her eyes still shut.

Mako took a deep breath, trying to contain his emotions that were running wild. "Then here's a kiss, from Bolin," he said leaning forward. And he kissed her.

The kiss was soft and warm. _Not Bolin, this isn't right, it's not Bolin_, Korra's mind screamed. But she couldn't move and couldn't help but return the kiss just a bit. Her heart was in turmoil over what she had always wanted, and what was better.

Mako pulled away with a smirk, his hand still on her waist. "It's all in the family."

0000000000000000

AAAHHH it's finally Makorra time! Whoo :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, first off, THIS IS MAKORRA, I promise. And Makorra started in the last chapter, and will continue from here on out. Fret not, sweet children. Your favorite ship will happen. Second, For those of you that are familiar with Sabrina, this is where it starts to disappear. I will still keep to the basic plotline, but the way I've set it up, it's going to change drastically. I can't exactly have Mako ship her off to the White Lotus, (Sabrina is shipped to Paris) now can I? It is obvious that Korra and Mako are very different from Sabrina and Linus. Don't worry, Bolin will have a good moment because Bolin is actually a sweetheart and not a douche. Anyway, I'm sure you guys are WAY more interested in the actual story than my author notes, so here goes!

P.S. Thanks for the reviews :)

When Mako entered Bolin's room, he found Bolin lying on his stomach, moaning in pain. Mako had to suppress a smile at his brother's pain and what it meant for him.

"Mako!" Bolin said excitedly. "What are you doing? How have you been?"

Mako laughed at his brother's cheerfulness in a dreary situation. "I'm alright. How is your backside?"

Bolin's expression changed to one of dismay. "Twenty-three stitches. And at least a week of rest." His face turned eager at the thought of Korra. "So did you see Korra? Was she mad?"

Mako shook his head, taking a seat near his brother's bed. "Not exactly. But she missed you sorely."

Bolin nodded. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Mako answered honestly. "That you stood up for her against Father." Bolin's smile widened at mako's words. "Made me look like a hero, didn't you?"

Both brother's smiled, thinking of the beautiful girl they had seen the evening before. "What do you think of her?" Bolin asked, looking at his brother.

"She's a lovely girl," Mako said. Though his words were only a partial truth. Though she was lovely, lovely wouldn't have been Mako's first choice of words when describing the beautiful and clever girl he had danced with the night before.

"Suppose you do me a favor, Mako," Bolin asked, his lips pouting at his older brother. Mako always gave into Bolin's demands when he acted like that.

"What's that?"

"Take Korra out while I can't. Just keep her company so somebody else doesn't try to steal her." Bolin trusted his brother with everything, even Korra. Mako had never had any interest in women in the past, so why would Korra be any different?

"I'm already ahead of you," Mako said, standing up. "I'm taking her sailing the afternoon. On your boat. I bet she'll like the beach and the ocean," a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Bolin noted the contented expression on his brother's face. _Wow_, he thought. _Korra brings the best out of everyone. Mako's never been this relaxed before._ "That's great, I bet she will."

Mako stayed to talk to his brother for a few more minutes about stock exchanges and the state of the company before leaving to prepare for the evening.

It was twenty minutes later when Mako stood before his mirror and large closet with absolutely nothing to wear.

Sweaters and Pull-overs were scattered across the floor with Dress pants and suspenders. They weren't exactly boat appropriate attire. He ran his hands through his hair, wondering why he even cared what Korra would think of his clothes. And yet here he was, rummaging through his closet, trying to find something that would be comfortable without being too casual. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard in either direction. He finally settled on a dark grey long sleeve shirt and cargo pants.

He almost threw up when he saw his appearance. He wouldn't want to date someone that looked that boring. He frantically searched around his room, looking for something to fix his crisis. His eyes settled on a red scarf, one he had had since childhood. A gift from someone that he didn't quite remember. He placed it around his neck, wrapping it over his shoulder and liking the way it looked.

He headed towards the door, grabbing his sketchbook on the way out the door.

000000000000000

Korra loved the ocean. She loved the salt and the air and the endless blue skies that surrounded her. She and Mako sat on the boat, enjoying the tranquility of the air around them. She eyed his red scarf as he sat across from her.

"You still have that?" she asked, her eyebrows raised at the clothing article.

Mako looked at the scarf he wore. "This? Sure, I've had it since I was a kid. Don't remember where I got it though."

Korra laughed deeply at this. "I remember, I'm the one who gave it to you.

Mako stared in surprise. "Really? When?"

"For the winter solstice when we were kids. I gave Bolin a green one too, but I think he lost his," she said, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "I can't believe you still have something I made for you when we were kids."

Mako fingered the soft fabric lovingly. Knowing where it had come from made it all the more special. "Of course I still have it. I like it."

Korra smiled at him, noticing his eyes softening while they were fixed on the scarf. "I'm glad." She looked at the skies above her, avoiding the blush that was creeping on her face, due to their close proximity. She looked for anything to distract her from the amber-eyed firebender. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a book at his feet. Korra picked up the book gingerly.

Mako looked away from the scarf, noticing what she was holding. "It's my sketchbook. Haven't I shown you it before?"

"No," Korra answered. "But I'd love to see it." She started to sift through the pages, awed by his eye for detail.

Mako enjoyed watching her reactions to his drawings. Her eyes lit up at each new picture as she took them in, enjoying his artistry. Mako pulled the book away from her and picked up a pencil. "I have a better idea. I'll draw you."

"Draw me?" Korra asked, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know, Mako, I don't really know how to pose or anything, and I'm certainly not an interesting subject," she babbled.

Mako's gaze shifted from the book to her swiftly. He looked her in the eye before responding. "Korra, you are a beautiful subject, and one that is plenty poised. I don't care how you pose, however you feel comfortable. You're perfect no matter what." He had barely finished his sentence before he put his head down and pencil to paper.

Korra had to fight off an even worse blush than the prior one, threatening to throw her world into chaos. _You love Bolin, _she berated herself. _But do you really, or do you just want to? _her heart answered back. Korra's emotions were at war, but you never would've seen it by her face. She remained completely composed, and Mako's constant glances between her and the paper kept her alert to his presence. And his eyes. And how they shifted towards her every few second, lingering on her for long periods of time, as though he was trying to absorb her appearance and countenance and commit it entirely to memory. Korra shivered under his attentive gaze.

Mako initially had a difficult time focusing on his drawing, but eventually he found his stride. As long as he didn't focus too long on her as an individual, he could draw her as merely a subject of artistry. A muse of sorts. And so he kept drawing.

0000000000000000

Wow, two updates in under twelve hours? I'm on a roll. This chapter is a bit short, but I am very tired and wish to go to sleep before I make one more typing error. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Korra heard the knock on her door the following morning, waking her from a blissful sleep. She stood up from her bed, arching her back to stretch, and grabbing a white dressing robe from the bedpost. She wrapped it around herself as her feet padded toward the door. She opened the door to the early morning air, surprised to find Mako there, already dressed for the day, holding a piece of paper. He smiled warmly at her, his amber silhouette dark against the rising sun. Korra noticed the red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, despite the warm weather.

"I brought you the drawing from last evening, Korra. I thought you might want to see it," he said, holding it out to her.

"Yes, of course," Korra said sleepily, trying not to yawn. The waterbender had stayed up late the night before, enjoying the feeling of the full moon. She took the paper from his grasp, observing his sketch critically.

Mako noticed the sleepy look on the girl's face and immediately felt bad for waking her. He had forgotten that not everyone was a firebender that lived by the cycle of the sun's rising and setting. "I'm sorry for waking you, I just wanted to give this to you before I left," he said apologetically.

Korra looked up at his statement with slight alarm on her face. "Where are you going?"

Mako chuckled at her concern. "Just to the office for the day, nothing extravagant. Speaking of leaving," he said, switching topics and the look of worry vanished from Korra's face, "I was wondering if you would be up for dinner tonight. I know the perfect place."

Korra's heart ached, wanting to say yes to Mako, but her mind was still hung up on Bolin. Didn't she still love him? "I don't know, Mako, I should probably see how Bolin is doing-"

"Old Bo? He's fine, healing nicely. But I'm sure he wouldn't want you to waste your time waiting around for him to get better. There will be plenty of time for you two to spend time after he's healed up," he said with a glint in his eye. Whatever Mako did, he was going to make sure Bolin's recovery was a long one. As long as possible.

After some inner turmoil and further convincing from Mako, Korra finally agreed. He would pick her up after work and they would drive into town for dinner. After tipping his hat to her and a pleasant goodbye, he turned away, headed for his car where Tonraq was waiting. Korra shut the door behind her to look at his drawing, finally having a moment to really observe his handiwork. To say she was impressed was an understatement. His drawing of her was detailed and exact. It was her, sitting on the boat, her profile facing him. She had her arm hand reached out to a lizard dolphin, it's scaly nose being caressed by her tender care. The skyline behind them was dark, small stars scattered across the sky. He had captured all the life in that moment, the vibrancy of Korra and the lizard dolphin.

Korra was stunned by his portrayal of her. While she knew she was a pleasant looking girl, to see herself through his eyes was a completely different experience. Her eyes shone and his skin positively glowed in the image. Every move seemed elongated and graceful, the living embodiment of her element. Small streams of water crept around her figure, as though willing itself to be near her. This was clearly artist's interpretation, for Korra hadn't done any substantial bending on the boat, but Mako's liberties were allowed.

She placed the picture on the nightstand, still half asleep. It was only a few minutes before she was curled up under her covers, sleeping soundly again.

000000000000

It was lunch when Asami decided enough was enough. She strode purposefully over to the garage, heading to the apartment above the garage that was Korra's. She hesitated before knocking, wondering if this was really the best thing to do. Before she could back away the door opened the reveal a surprised looking Korra and an even more surprised Asami, fist raised to knock on the door. Asami quickly put her fist at her side and greeted Korra awkwardly.

Korra responded with ease, remembering the times they had spent together as children. They were only a few months apart, so they were naturally close growing up. The girls began chatting about how they had been and what they had been doing the past few years before Asami finally asked what was really on her mind.

"So, Korra, What's going on with you and my brothers?" Asami asked casually.

Korra looked away before gesturing for Asami to follow her inside. Asami reluctantly entered, taking a seat on the sofa.

"It's . . . complicated." Korra said, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

"How so?" Asami asked. "Korra, I love you, I really do, I just don't want to see my brother's get hurt. Especially Mako. Bolin, he'll bounce back. But Mako, he's not as resilient to stuff like this," she said staring Korra down intently.

Korra stopped rubbing her temples and looked at Asami. Asami was a wonderful little sister that anyone would be lucky to have. "I don't know how Mako feels, and I don't really know how Bolin feels, though I have a good guess. And worst of all, I don't really know how I feel."

Asami held a strand of her dark hair in her hand, rolling it between her fingers, her emerald eyes full of concern. "I get it, love is complicated." She blushed as she thought of the Navy General, Iroh II, she had met a few weeks before. They had spent the evening talking and dancing, and gone golfing the following week, but she didn't really know where they stood.

Korra noticed the younger girl's blush, eyeing the red hue creeping up on her neck. "Why the blush, Asami? What are you hiding?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Nothing!" Asami immediately responded.

"Liar!" Korra joked. "You know, if I have to share, then so do you."

"Fine," Asami said with a slight pout. She couldn't hold the expression before it turned into a giggle and said, "His name is Iroh. He's a General in the Navy. I met him a few weeks ago, and we've met a few times since then. He's very handsome and incredibly kind. He's always so polite to me, and, dare I say, chivalrous? I just don't know whether or not he's really interested, or if he's just friendly," the dark haired girl said with a long sigh.

Korra laughed. "He's probably at least a little interested. Maybe you should encourage him a bit," Korra suggested.

"I couldn't do that," Asami protested, standing up from the couch. "And anyway, now that I have the information I wanted, I must bid you good day. I have a day of driving ahead of me, and you," she said pointedly, "have a date tonight." With that Asami was out the door in a flash.

"Don't say it like THAT," Korra shouted after her, laughing loudly at the girl's suggestion. Though she was correct, Korra did have a date to get ready for, one that would take both physical and emotional preparation.

0000000000000000000

I know, I know, I'm really bad about chapter length. But would you rather have frequent updates, or longer chapters? I haven't written in awhile, so I really wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, I'm the worst. I've just spent so much time working on my other stories because this one has had some serious writer's block. Oh, and my work is currently unbeta'd, but it you'd like to be my beta, PM me, I'd love someone to catch my mistakes because I am a far cry from perfect. Anyway, I don't own Legend of Korra or Sabrina so please don't sue me. This story takes a strong turn from Sabrina at this point, so don't hate me for that. **

As Mako stood outside Korra's door, hesitating from knocking, he wondered why he was doing what he was doing. He couldn't love Korra, because Korra loved Bolin. And Mako had his job, his business that he loved and strived to take care of and grow. He knew that if he ever got married, he would be cheating on his wife every night with his company. He would never be home, and she would be lonely every night. And he couldn't do that to Korra, she deserved more than that. He was about to turn away from the door when it opened, revealing Korra.

Screw it all, he could _definitely _love this girl.

She stood before him in a dark blue dress that brought out the richness of her hair and skin. Her eyes seemed brighter than ever, the cerulean blue bright against her caramel colored skin. Her hair was bound up in the back with blue ribbon, a few tendrils of hair escaping from confinement, clinging to her neck.

But what surprised Mako more than anything, was the soft look on her face. She looked so content and so happy that Mako knew he would do anything it took to keep that look on her face for the rest of his life. End of story.

Realizing that his staring was slightly rude, he complimented her. "You look beautiful, Korra," he said, sticking out his arm for Korra to take. She put her hand in the crook of his elbow obligingly/

"You don't look to bad yourself, tough guy," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Mako led her toward the car, opening her door for her. True to his nature, he was raised to be a gentlemen and he would always be one. Korra slid in, and he shut the door behind her. As he climbed into his seat he realized he had no idea where they were headed. He wanted to give Korra the option of where to go.

He turned toward Korra, ready to ask her where they were going for dinner when she beat him to it.

"I decided on Narook's," she said cheerfully. "They have really good water tribe food, and I absolutely adore water tribe food," she said, her mouth watering slightly.

"I've never had water tribe food," Mako said, his voice unsure. His expression changed when he saw a look cross Korra's face. "But I'm sure I'll love it," he said quickly. Korra smiled widely.

"You better."

Mako started the car, trying not to laugh at her outrageous behavior. Korra was the perfect blend of feminine and girly, while still being relatable and headstrong.

The drive began in silence, neither person sure of what to say. After a moment, Korra began to sing softly as she stared out the window.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voila le portrait sans retouches

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle l'a tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

Her voice was was clear and melodious, but the words were unfamiliar to to Mako. "What are you singing?" Mako asked.

Korra looked over at him in surprise. She chuckled softly, "I hadn't even realized you could hear me." She looked at the sunset through the window. "My mom used to sing it to me when I was little," her voice soft at the memory. Senna had died when she was only three years old, so the lullaby was really all she had of her mother.

Mako nodded in sympathy. He remember when Senna had passed away. The staff had adored her, and she had been a nurse to the Sato children when they were young. Senna was the one who taught him to draw when he was young, using it was a creative outlet for when the boy became too stressed over his studies. "You look like her," he said quietly. Korra smiled at his statement, her eyes shining as she looked over at him. Mako held her gaze, his eyes mesmerized by the contact. Her gaze was open and honest, it held none of the sophistication and guarded expression she often showed the world as the 'tough avatar.'

He held her gaze for so long, his hands still on the wheel, that he didn't notice them jerk slightly to the left. He heard the honk of the oncoming car, but it was too late, bright lights clouding both Korra and Mako's vision.

It all happened so fast that neither benders could react. As they impacted with the car head on, they jolted forward. Glass shattered and the car flipped over, rolling several times until it cleared the road. Korra's head hit the side of the door, rendering her unconscious while Mako was cushioned by the airbag. He felt intense pain in his right side but he brushed it off. The car stopped moving and he called for Korra. When she didn't respond, he tried to reach for her, but his seatbelt held him back.

He unclipped it, realizing that the ceiling was dented in, keep him from reaching her. He climbed out through the shatter front windshield, his heart hammering in his chest. He took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain in his side, and the warm, wet, feeling covering his torso. He pulled aside the door, wrenching it open as it stuck to the side. Korra lay against the door, her breathing shallow and her eyes closed. As he pulled her by her shoulders, putting his arm around her back to pull her out, he saw bright lights approaching.

The next few moments were a blur of events. There were voices around him, flashing lights in his eyes. A blanket was placed around his shoulders as they took Korra from his grip. He tried to hold on. protesting their actions, but they subdued him, forcing him from his arms. When they discovered his bleeding, they pulled him into a van, headed towards the hospital. The driver from the other automobile was in the van with him, but he looked none the worse for wear. As they drove off, Mako felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. His last view before sinking into sleep was of Korra, her face turned away from him, laid out on a stretcher.

When Mako awoke, he heard voice around him.

"He's stable now, but his ribs are broken. Three different ones are fractured on his right side, and it'll be awhile before they heal. I say we release him in a few days, when his family comes to retrieve him," a female voice said.

As Mako's vision adjusted, he saw a doctor with short grey hair speaking to another doctor, a man with a beard and mustache. He didn't feel any pain, thanks to the IV drip in his arm. He raised his arm tentatively, but stopped when the man spoke.

"I'm worried about the girl though, she has regained consciousness." The bearded doctor said, worry evident on his face.

"Tenzin," the woman said fiercely, "she'll be fine. But do you want me to check her out? Maybe I can help." She gestured to the door and Tenzin nodded.

"Thank you Lin," he said. "Are you coming to have dinner with Pema and I tonight?" he asked cheerfully as they headed out the door, and out of Mako's hearing.

Something was wrong with Korra, and Mako had no idea how to fix it. And apparently, neither did the doctors. As the medicine kicked in, he knew he was being forced back into sleep. _Agni, save her,_ was his last thought before he slipped into darkness.

**Okay, this chapter when a completely different direction then I intended. Sorry if it's not what you wanted, but I'm so freaking tired that this chapter had to end here. Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to LovelyScully for betaing my work, and a thanks to you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following. It really means a lot to me.**

When Mako awoke again, it was to continuous beeps to his right. A monitor was plugging away happily, the numbers fluctuating slightly as he slowly gained consciousness. His side hurt, but the pain was overshadowed by the flood of memories.

Korra.

There had been a car crash, and she hadn't been consciousness the last time he had seen her. When she had been carried away on a stretcher a part of his heart went with her. He heard the beeping quicken as his pulse sped up, alerting the staff to his state of consciousness. The doctor from his previous awakening rushed in, his brows knit in worry. As he saw his patient's face, he slowed, approaching the bed as he relaxed.

"So, Mr. Sato," he said kindly. "How much do you remember from before you were here?" Tenzin pulled out a chart from the end of the bed, holding a pen poised on the surface of the paper.

Mako exhaled impatiently. "I remember everything, there was an accident, I hit an oncoming vehicle, and Korra was in the car with me. Now," he said abruptly. "Where can I find her?" Mako's eyes were steely as he contemplated removing his IV and knocking on every door until he found Korra if Tenzin wouldn't tell him where she was.

When Tenzin didn't immediately respond to Mako's question, he knew something was wrong. The Doctor slowly put the chart down on the adjacent table and took a seat next to Mako's bed. His eyes were downcast as he folded his hands on his knees. "She hasn't woken up yet," he said softly. "She stable," he assured Mako as the patient's eyes flashed with worry, "But she hasn't regained consciousness. There was some trauma to her head, and it may be some time before she wakes up." He looked up at Mako, grasping for some way to reassure the young man before him, but he had little to say that would be a comfort to him.

"Can I see her?"

The voice surprised Tenzin. It was hesitant and gripped with emotion, but there was a current of force and determination behind it. Tenzin knew that is Mako wanted to see the girl, he wouldn't really be able to stop him with anything less than force.

Tenzin rose from his bed, and pat Mako on the shoulder gently.

"I'll see what I can do."

000000000000000

Darkness. That's all there was, swirls of darkness intermingled with silver lights. She was moving, moving closer to the light. Suddenly, she was on an island.

She could feel the soft grass beneath her, which startled her. She had no memory of how she had gotten there, but the sunlight streaming around her felt good on her sore body.

"Korra," a voice said softly.

Korra jerked her head in the direction of the voice, surprised to see a man in front of her. He was bald with a blue arrow on his head and corresponding ones on his hands. He had a beard and his grey eyes were kind.

"A-avatar Aang?" Korra stuttered in disbelief. She had never made a connection with her past lives before, but she knew this was her predecessor, Avatar Aang.

The monk nodded, approaching the young Avatar. He was down across from her, crossing his legs, and she mimicked his movements, admiring his gracefulness. His grey eyes twinkled at her mimicry. "It's good to see you, Korra. You've come very far in a small amount of time." He looked away sadly. "If they would have found you sooner, perhaps it could have saved you a lot of pain."

She was stunned by his response. "What pain? Do you mean the car crash? I'm sure I'll recover, I am the Avatar after all." She was brash in her response, sure of her prowess as an Avatar. Nothing could really hurt her so easily. But Aang shook his head sadly.

"Physical matters are not what concern me. I worry more about your heart, Korra. Matters of the heart are not so easily smoothed over."

Korra was taken aback. "Matters of the heart? What do you mean?" She leaned forward, reaching for Aang, wanting to know more.

Aang stood up immediately, stepping back. "Your time here had ended, you must return to your world," he said firmly. Korra leapt to her feet, trying to get more from him.

"Wait!" she called trying to stop him from sending her back.

"Goodbye Korra, I hope we meet again someday," he said with a sad smile. "Take care of your heart, it's your strongest feature." The monk waved his hand and Korra plunged into a dark abyss of black and grey lights.

She could hear beeping to her right and painful tug on her wrist. Her eyelids fluttered open softly but the bright lights made her shut them again. Something wasn't right, her head ached, her body wasn't ready for this kind of pain. As quickly as she gained consciousness, she lost it, her body succumbing to the pain. She had fleeting images of light and machines, and white walls surrounding her, but she wasn't conscious long enough to understand them. Her world turned dark, but it wasn't the same kind of darkness that accompanied her journey to see Aang. This was a void, a vast wasteland of nothing. She was alone.

000000000000

"Mr. Sato, it seems like you're making a lot of progress," said Dr. Bei Fong in an amused voice. "You can stand up and move comfortable, so I see no reason to keep you here any longer, I'll get the papers for you discharge," she said, striding towards the door.

Mako gritted his teeth, seething inside. "What about Korra? You said I would be able to see her soon." His voice was rough from disuse and low with anger. The normal gentlemanly facade was torn aside as he was filled with agitation and worry. His eyes were dark with frustration and irritation, but there was an underlying current of fear and concern for Korra. He needed to know she was okay.

Lynn raised her eyebrows, completely unphased by the man's ferocity. Not only was she an excellent metalbender, but she knew his current physical state was lacking. She heaved sigh though, because as tough as she seemed, she wasn't heartless. She felt sympathy for this young man and admired how steadfast he was in his determination to see the girl. She nodded her head before responding.

"Follow me, if you can. If you can't," she said, looking back at him, "Well then too bad."

It took only a few minutes for Mako to cross the hall and reach the door to Korra's room, but he was still out of breath from the exertion. His ribs hadn't mended completely but he couldn't care less. He paused before turning the door handle, wondering what he would see on the other side.

"It's unlocked," Dr. Bei Fong said. "You can go in," she said pointedly.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He turned the handle, sliding open the door softly.

The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. The walls were stark white, giving the room a chilling feeling. As he pushed aside the door and took a step inside, his gaze drifted towards the bed.

Her hair was framing her face as it hung over her shoulders and splayed across her pillow. Her face was turned towards him as she lay on her back. Her arms were hooked up to several machines and IV's that insisted on beeping every moment of so. Her mouth parted slightly as she tried to breath. Her breathing was shallow, but it was steady. Even with her eyes shut he could still see her long, dusky, eyelashes that stood out on her face.

She was still beautiful.

He took a step towards her.

And then another.

His heart hammered in his chest as relief flooded his body at seeing her alive. _She's okay_, he thought to himself. He had been so worried that his moment of recklessness was going to cost Korra her life and that was a fear he couldn't live with. He sank into the chair next to her bed, exhaustion setting in. He heard the door click behind him, signaling the Lynn had left him alone with Korra.

Her hand hung on the side of the bed, her left wrist mercifully free of monitoring devices. He reached toward it tentatively, pausing before grasping it. Then, in one quick swoop, he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, as though nothing would ever get him to let her go. He rubbed his thumb across the back of hand, noting the smooth skin. He laced his fingers with hers, noting how well her hand fit in his grasp.

As he leaned his head against her bedframe, he held back a sob of relief. He noted her sleeping form, willing her to wake up and see him. He missed her so much. He missed her passion and her smile, even her silly songs that he couldn't understand. _La vie en rose, _he thought to himself. _I miss that especially. _

He would stay with her all night if needs be, as long as it took her to wake up. He was going to be the one there when she awoke, the first face she saw. There was no way he would desert her in her time of need, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

00000000

There was nothing. No walls, no floor, just Korra, floating in an endless grey space. She felt nothing, no pain, no cold. Then she felt a slight warmth on her left hand, just a hint of pressure. She didn't know how long she had been there, but the moment she felt the pressure on her hand, her senses became more alert. She was moving, and there was a light in the distance.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly and she saw glimpses of white.

"Korra?"

Her eyes widened slightly, taking in her surroundings.

"Korra?" the voice asked. There was obvious strain in it. She looked to her left and inhaled upon what she saw.

"Korra! You're awake, I was so worried!" Mako pulled her to him, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, gripping her tightly. His face was damp from the tears he didn't want her to see. He was so relieved to see that she finally there with him.

Korra let out a shaky breath as she moved her arms to reach around his back. "It's good to see you to Mr. Tough Guy," she said into his shoulder. "How long was I out?"

As Mako pulled back he shook his head. "A few days, but that doesn't matter now." His amber gaze met hers and his mouth turned up in a slight smile. "We should probably tell the doctors that you're awake." Mako stood up from his chair but he felt a tug on his hand.

"Stay a little longer," Korra said, looking down. "Please?" Her voice was soft. She was afraid to be alone again, she had spent those days in a vast emptiness besides the moments she had with Aang. Mako sat down obediently and his gaze softened when he looked at her.

As he reached to brush a strand of hair from her face he saw her eyes shut softly. "Korra?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter right now," he said, his courage fading.

"Hey Mako?" she asked, opening her eyes, her cerulean gaze meeting his.

"What is it?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Has Bolin come to see me?" she asked, biting her lip. She looked hopeful at the idea and it broke Mako's heart. He could never lie to her, as much as it would hurt her to hear the truth. "No," he responded evenly. "No I believe he's been busy with his own recovery."

_Too busy to see me?_ Korra thought to herself. _You weren't too busy to see Mako. _She shook her head, the disappointment disappearing from her face. She clasped Mako's hand tightly, enjoying the feeling of holding on to something that felt real and true.

It didn't escape Mako's notice that she was holding on to him as though her life depended on it. He smiled, noticing the calm expression on her face. He felt like all of his worry and fear had disappeared now that she was with him again. He would never let her go again.

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until they heard the door open. They both looked in the direction of the door, surprised to see Lynn and Tenzin walking in, both holding files in their arms.

"You're awake, Ms. Fair!" Tenzin said enthusiastically. "It's wonderful to see you progressing so well." Lynn nodded in confirmation, a slight smile on her usually stern face.

"Now," Tenzin said, stepping towards her monitors, "Let's see about getting you out of here soon."

Korra smiled at his good humor. She had never seen the man before, but he reminded her of Aang very much. "Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded, reading the numbers from the monitors. He glanced over, noting Mako and Korra's hands clasped tightly. He chuckled inwardly. _Young love is something else, isn't it?_

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, and so are those that leave them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know it's been awhile, feel free to hate me. **

He was never going to just let her go. Not to death, and not to Bolin. But he knew he couldn't keep her. She was as free as the water she embodied, and he knew it could never work. He loved her, but she deserved a man that would put her first always, and for Mako, the company was the lady of his heart. He watched as Tonraq embraced his daughter, kissing the top of her head tenderly. Mako slipped away after nodding to Tonraq and apologizing for the accident. He needed to see Bolin.

He found his brother lounging in his room, nursing a magazine in his hand. Bolin's emerald eyes met Mako's with a look of mild concern. "How's our girl?" he asked with a smile.

The look Mako gave him was full of many emotions. It was a look that betrayed him to his brother in a way that no words ever could.

Bolin may have been a womanizer, but he loved his brother and respected him. He felt a pang in his chest at his brother's obvious pain. He knew that there had to be something he could do to help Mako. If that meant giving up Korra, it was something he could do for his brother.

Mako shifted as he took a seat next to his brother. "You love her, don't you?"

Bolin nodded, knowing that no matter how this conversation ended, he would always care about Korra. "But it's not-"

With a gesture of his hand, Mako silenced his brother. "I have to send her back to the White Lotus, Bolin." The hurt in Mako's eyes was evident, but he continued. "She can't marry you, you know father wouldn't let her. It's for her own good. I'm sure she loved it out there." He nodded, trying to convince himself that this wasn't a big mistake. He stood up to leave, much to the protests of his brother.

"Mako, wait!" Bolin called after him, but Mako was already out the door, the wheels in his head turning.

000000000000000000

"Send her up, Kuradeel," Mako said to his secretary. He waited for the telltale buzzer that would announce Korra's entry to his office with a hint of nervousness. His resolve was set and the tickets were bought. There was no turning back now.

As the elevator doors opened, revealing Korra. She had a soft smile on her face as she noticed Mako standing by the small kitchen in his office. When Mako heard the door open, he looked over, appreciating just how lovely she was. He greeted her and she headed toward the kitchenette. "How are you, Korra?" Mako asked, trying not to look overly interested.

"I'm alright. How are you Mako?" she responded, wondering at his businesslike manner.

"I'm sick of this place Korra," he said, turning to her. "I'm taking a vacation, and I think the South Pole will be my destination." He looked her in the eye, trying to looking excited for his upcoming 'vacation.'

Korra took the bait. "That's wonderful, Mako, you deserve a break. I know you work so hard, and you'll love the South Pole. But why did you pick it?" She put her hand on the counter, leaning against it, standing only a foot away from it.

"I've wanted to go ever since you mentioned it," he said evenly. _You can do this, Mako, _he thought to himself. He reached for her hand, holding it gently. "And I want you to go with me."

Before Korra could answer, a voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Sato, you better leave now for your dinner reservation, you wouldn't want to be late."

"Thank you, Kuradeel," he called back, releasing the button on the intercom. Korra stood dumbstruck as he headed toward the door. He paused before reaching it, and turned to face her. "You coming or not?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Korra nodded, the dumbstruck look leaving her face. She followed him into the elevator, a smile evident on her face.

0000000000000000

"I can't believe you're actually going to the South Pole," Korra said, a dreamy look in her eye. The table they were sitting at in Wang's was tucked away in a corner, giving them a private space.

Mako held a glass, shifting the wine around in it absentmindedly. "I'm very excited about it," he said evenly.

Korra looked at him, her eyes growing soft and distant. "Here's what you do when you get there Mako. You wait for the snow to fall, which shouldn't take long at all. And then, when the snow is falling, softly mind you, you find a beautiful girl, and you take her for a ride out on the southernmost glacier. The snow is important because it makes everything softer." She stopped talking, looking him in the eye as he looked at her intently. "And then," she almost whispered, "You wait until sunset. The sunset over the ice is one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see." Korra closed her eyes, as if imagining it herself.

Mako knew she was lost in her daydream, and he wished he could be a part of it. It broke heart that he was going to have to lie to her, but his resolved was set, and it was for her own good.


End file.
